smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Boo Moon Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Boo Moon Galaxy is a galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 5. The level is a stereotypical haunted mansion themed galaxy. The starting planet is completely pitch black and requires some patience to reach the Launch Star. The level also has poisonous water that will make Mario or Luigi lose a life instantly. Snake Blocks are found throughout the level. The Boo Mushroom which turns Mario into Boo Mario is first (and last) found in this galaxy. Common enemies include Octoboos and Boos. Along with the Haunty Halls Galaxy, this galaxy has an orchestrated version of the Ghost House music from Super Mario World. There are no Prankster Comets for this galaxy, until the Green Stars are unlocked. Items Planets Starting Planet The starting planet is a dark maze with a spotlight on Mario. It is full of Boos that chase Mario and try to harm him. This planet has also a Warp Pad leading to a Bonus Planet. The Launch Star is found at the end of this planet. This planet also has a Warp Pipe which leads into an underground tower and is only accessible after completing the first mission. There are some pictures of Boos and 1-Up Mushrooms in the walls. The doors that open when Mario approaches them make the same sound as the Super Mario World doors. Bonus Planet This planet can be accessible via the Warp Pad on the first planet. It is inhabited by Pumpkinhead Goombas. If Mario defeats all of them within the time limit, he'll get three 1-Up Mushrooms. Swamp Planet This planet has a series of Snake Blocks. If Mario steps on those, they'll start moving and Mario has to use them to progress, and if he falls back he'll fall into the poison swamp and will die instanty. These Blocks will lead Mario into the Launch Star and a hidden star. Octoboos inhabit this planet and block Mario's path. A ? Coin present on the planet will make music notes appear which will make three 1-Up Mushrooms appear if Mario collects all of them. A Comet Medal and a secret Power Star are also found on this planet. This planet is similar to a book, as it will fold when Mario steps on certain platforms. The Moon The Moon in this galaxy will balance if Mario steps on it, and possibly make him fall into space when he stands on one of its sides too long. It acts like a see-saw. There are five yellow Star Chips on it that Mario needs to collect in order to form a Launch Star. This planet also appears in the ending credits of the game with a Red Luma, a Blue Luma and a Yellow Luma floating above it. Graveyard Planet When Mario first lands on this planet, he'll see it's a gray platform with grave drawings on it. But when he activates the switch, a wall will raise revealing the three graves in 3D. Mario can jump on those to collect Silver Stars, Life Mushrooms and coins. The enemies encountered here are Boos. This planet is a pop-up book. Howling Tower A tall, sidescroller planet. This is the only place in the game where Mario can find the Boo Mushroom to turn into Boo Mario. The most common enemies here are Octoboos, who will try to make Mario fall and lose his power-up. There are also fans in here. At the top of the tower is the Power Star. Stars (Missions) Regular Stars Silver Stars Pop-Up To get this Power Star, Mario must first make his way to the Graveyard Planet. To do so, he should find the Launch Star on the Starting Planet and then fly to the next one. Here, the player must use the pink moving blocks to progress through the level. The Launch Star is located near the roof of the planet. When he uses it, he'll end up on the crescent Moon. The only thing he has to do here is collect all the Star Chips and then fly to the final planet. On this planet, Mario must collect all five Silver Stars. Only two of them can be collected right away, but the other three can be reached after activating the Ground Pound switch and using the graves as stepping stones. When all the Silver Star have been collected, they'll transform into a Power Star. Haunting the Howling Tower When Mario completes the first mission, a new path will be revealed on the Starting Planet. Mario can follow it to get to the green Warp Pipe. When he uses it, he'll get to an underground haunted tower. Mario has to use the Boo Mushroom to transform into his Ghost Form to go through walls and float in the air. Boo Mario must make his way to the top by avoiding the enemies and getting Boo Mushrooms so he can grab the Power Star located there. The Star in the Sinking Swamp To get this Power Star, Mario must go back to the Snake Blocks Planet. This time, instead of getting the Launch Star, he must continue following the blocks until he reaches a new series. He has to use them to get to the Power Star. Green Stars Green Star 1 The player has to do the same thing as the third mission, but, when he/she rides on the last series of the Snake Blocks, they'll notice a Green Star to the left. They have to Long Jump with the right timing to grab it. Green Star 2 This Green Star is located below the Moon. The player has to fall carefully to catch it. If he/she doesn't, they'll lose a life. Green Star 3 The last Green Star is located on the Graveyard Planet. To reach it, the player has to perform a Long Jump from the graveyard's roof.